Magic affects all
by BondSlave
Summary: While on a hunt strange events unfold that leave Abraham van Helsing between a rock and a hard place. Magic affects everyone, and Alucard is included in that category.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Bram Stoker's Dracula or any related  
characters. I do, however, own this story's plotline.  
Author's Note: I was looking through the Hellsing fan-fiction archive last  
night and was a little disappointed to see that there are only a handful of  
stories involving the relationship between Abraham and Alucard, so I have  
decided to write down some of my own ideas which have been developing for the  
past four years.**

**Thank you Ninee Kisuragi for beta reading this for me. **

Magic Affects All

________________________________________

The sound of coughs from smoke-filled lungs and labored breathing could be  
heard across the dark London street. The moon, which one moment ago had shown  
so full and bright above the earth, was now hidden from sight by the thick,  
billowing clouds of purple smoke that burnt the eyes and lungs of any in its  
range.

"I can't see anything!"

"Where did he go?"

A tall, strong figure clad in a long, red trench coat stumbled forward through  
the smoke, waving his hand about his face and coughing ever so slightly.  
Abraham Van Hellsing, age forty-five, stumbled several more feet till he  
reached the point where the cloud of purple smoke had originated. He huffed  
and stood up a little straighter, squinting slightly against haze that stung  
his eyes. The smoke was billowing outward and thus was much thinner where he  
now stood, but something was not right. He looked around. The assailant they  
had been hunting had vanished seemingly into thin air, and the vampire they  
had been hunting with had also disappeared.

"Alucard?" Abraham called in a raised voice, He wanted to be heard over  
the bumbling idiots who were scurrying about. He received no reply. Frown  
lines formed upon the middle-aged man's face and he turned around.  
"Alucard come here!" he snapped a little louder than before, with again no  
reply. Frustrated and impatient, Abraham activated the crest without  
hesitation.

The crest was a demonic and holy magical seal combined using science and  
sorcery that Abraham had branded over the vampire Dracula's heart and over  
the palms of his hands. When the crest was dormant, the seals would turn the  
lightest shade of pink, resembling old scars. But when Abraham activated them,  
the seals would burn a bright fiery red and sear into the vampire's flesh to  
get the vampire's attention or to push an order.

"Alucard come HERE!" Abraham yelled, still a little louder. His left eye  
twitched just slightly when he yet again was met with silence. Abraham placed  
his hands on his hips and let out an angry growl. Alucard's inability to  
reply was worrisome. Questions flew through his mind, gossamer threads weaving  
confusion and concern. Had the magic holding Alucard to the Hellsing family  
been broken? Would a demon from the very pits of hell be running rampant  
through London, seeking revenge? Or had that blast of purple smoke taken  
Alucard wherever their assailant had vanished to? No matter the case, Abraham  
knew the vampire could not ignore the pulse of the seals and the full  
explosive power of the crest.

________________________________________

Several miles away, a small thin figure covered in dust and dirt lay within  
mere feet of the Hellsing mansion. Damp hair clung to his pale face. A small  
groan escaped his thin, pale lips. His body gave a gentle jerk and he rolled  
to his side. Upon the top of his palms glowed a fire red pentagram. It seared  
his snowy flesh and caused his slender fingers to twitch in anguish.

________________________________________

**Hm, what on earth is going on? More shall be revealed in the next chapter.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks goes to the two who reviewed the prologue, reviews are the fuel that help a story grow till completion. **

**Recap: Abraham and Alucard along with nameless and faceless men had been in hot pursuit of **_**someone **_**when a blast or explosion filled the streets with purple smoke. Upon clearing up, Abraham notices Alucard is nowhere to be seen and tries to summon him…and nothing happened. Of course, unbeknown to Abraham, Alucard is back at Hellsing, or rather unconscious on the Hellsing grounds. Now, on with the story. **

*

Abraham burst through the front doors of the Hellsing manor, the large oak doors slamming unceremoniously against the wall with a loud echoing bang before swinging and slamming shut behind the middle aged man who stormed down the hall, passed the elderly butler, determined to reach his study and go over his notes on the Crest. "Sir?"

"Not now Jenkins." Abraham said impatiently as he continued to stalk in the general direction of his study, elderly butler Jenkins following quickly behind him.

"But Sir there is,"

"It will have to _wait._" Abraham snapped, not seeing the look the troubled butler shot him from behind; that is until Jenkins sped up his pace, side stepped Abraham and blocked his masters path, holding firm in the study door way. Abraham halted giving the older man a hard but questioning glare. Jenkins usually neat gray hair stood up at odd angles and his usually very crisp clothes hung a little crooked on his skeletal frame. His head was bowed, shoulders slumped and he was breathing a little heavier than usual as he gave Abraham a serious yet nearly deranged look.

"Sir. There is something that you _need_ to know."

Abraham crossed his arms and eyed the butler; prepared to listen impatiently.

*

Abraham skidded to a halt, almost losing his balance as his shoes skidded across the damp floor. He latched onto the wall and steadied himself, coat fluttering about is ankles. He glanced over his shoulder as Jenkins bumped into him, having also skidded across the damp floor.

After Jenkins had explained urgently that they had a bit of a crisis on their hands and that it involved the vampire under Abrahams servitude both men had quickly rushed down to the sublevels of the manor; where the dungeons and labs were located.

Abraham eased his way down the passage way, using the wall to steady himself as his shoes slipped this way and that way on the wet floor. The sublevels smelled usually of chemicals, gun powder and mildew, but now the thick and heavy scent of blood filled the hallway, assaulting Abraham's nose and causing his stomach to turn unkindly. He did not doubt that what he was walking in was blood; but he did not look down to verify.

Upon arriving at a large metallic barred door, which Abraham knew was the lab used solely for studying the vampire in question, he took the handle and pushed open the door; light flooded from the room out into the hall causing both Abraham and Jenkins to shield their eyes momentarily before easing into the room.

The lab floor was drenched in a sea of blood and to Abraham's annoyance shredded body parts. Several men who worked under him and were members of the 'Hellsing vampire hunting army' stood uneasily about the room, several covered in blood. One man was seated on the floor at another's feet cradling what remained of his arm, which seemed to have been devastated from just above the elbow down. Heavy breathing, grunts and the creaking of strained metal met Abraham's ears as he entered the room fully. Strapped upon the large metallic examining table was an adolescent figure covered in dirt, dust and blood. Abraham paused and eyed the figure.

His wrists were shackled with the thick blessed silver shackles above his head, as were his ankles shackled on the other end of the table with the same kind of shackles, and several thick leather straps with holy silver embedded into them were pulled tightly across the figures ribs, lower stomach, and thighs. Even the thick metal bar used to pry the vampires mouth open for examining was thrust into the figures mouth; preventing him from using his mouth as a weapon.

"He killed Armison and ripped Slaviki to pieces…"

Abraham turned his attention to the soldier who had crouched down to apply pressure to his comrades bleeding stump. "It took sixty bullets to the skull before we could get him down here and strap him up."

The soldier was pale, and looked ready to be sick; not that Abraham could blame him. Jenkins approached his master's side.

"We found him on the grounds sir."

Abraham glanced over his shoulder to the butler, listening intently. "At first we didn't know what he was, but when he came to there was no mistaking those eyes…those…those blood thirsty eyes." The butler's voice trembled slightly. "What on earth happened Sir?"

Abraham let his weary blue eyes fall to the figure on the table. He let out a sighed.

"I don't know." He breathed as he approached the table and gazed down at the figure, taking in his appearance more carefully.

The figure who continued to struggle against the binding was that of a sixteen or seventeen-year-old boy with black hair, though it was hard to tell under all the mud and blood, slender pale face, crimson red eyes, long slender arms and legs and lean torso. Abraham let his gaze travel up the teen's slender arms and to his hands. He had long slender fingers that clawed at the air and scraped at the silver that was burning into his flesh. Abraham took the teen's hands and lifted them slightly. He let out a weary sigh. "Just as expected." He muttered to himself as he gazed at the red pentagrams seared into the youths flesh. He released the teen's hands and turned to the other men in the room. "You men go up to the infirmary, I'll come to check on you later, Jenkins, and you come with me." He ordered, swiftly heading for the door. Jenkins blinked and shuffled forward.

"But Sir, what about, umm…" He glanced behind him towards the struggling figure on the table. "Him?"

"I will deal with him later." Abraham stated as he exited the room, quickly followed by the soldiers. Jenkins continued to gaze at the figure on the table before shuffling out of the room, turning out the lights and closing the door behind him.

*

The flickering flames of the fire cast a warm orange glow over the study, long spider like shadows dancing upon the floor and walls. Light danced and flickered across the whisky glass that rested upon the oak desk. Abraham sat behind his desk, hand resting near the whisky glass as he starred off into nothingness. The elderly butler, Jenkins sat across from him, holding his own whisky glass limply in his thin and withered fingers. Abraham shook his head, tapping his fingers on the desk causing the amber liquid in his glass to tremble slightly. "I just do not know what's happened Jenkins."

"Sir?" Jenkins questioned, lifting his gaze to his master; taken off guard slightly. They had been sitting in such a dead silence for so long the comment had jarred the elderly man a bit.

"Tonight. I just don't know what happened. It had started out just like any other hunt, and then…" Abraham sat up a little straighter and leaned back in his chair. "That was powerful magic Jenkins."

"Sir?"

"It had to be, to have affected Alucard so."

The butler paled slightly.

"So, that…that child that…it really was Alucard?"

"Yes."

"But I thought he could not harm anyone without your permission?"

Abraham crossed his legs and sighed. It was true, he had ordered Alucard not to harm anyone without permission, and yet he had managed to kill two men and rip one man's arm off before being over powered. Where the seals weakening? Or was something else entirely going on? Abraham knew he would need to speak with the vampire, and yet he also knew that the likely hood of said vampire knowing any more than him was very slim, nearly zero. He let out yet another sigh.

"Get some sleep Jenkins. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sir." Jenkins set his glass upon the desk, stood, bowed and then exited the study; leaving Abraham alone with his thoughts.

'_What is going on?' _

*


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update this story, I kind of forgot about it until I went back and look through my Hellsing folder on my computers document library. My bad. But here is the update. This chapter takes place before the last chapter, in other words it is what happened when Alucard was found out on the grounds. Enjoy.

* * *

MAGIC AFFECTS ALL

He lay in the dirt, his world nothing but oblivion and pain. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear things. He could hear voices above him, and movement around him. He grimaced as the pain continued to wash over him. His whole body ached, but the back of his hands throbbed horribly, as did the back of his skull. He felt something touch his shoulder causing his body to snap to attention. His bloody crimson eyes snapped open, drops of bloody tears rolling down the sides of his face as his pupils dilated. His eyes snapped to the figure kneeling beside him, a feral hiss being drawn like deaths rattle into his dead lungs as his crimson eyes began to glow with bright intensity. The man gasped, his eyes growing wide as he jerked his hand away quickly. But not quickly enough. The young figure jumped up with blinding speed lashing out with his right hand. His fingernails dug into the mans arm, blood flying in every direction like mini crimson fountains as the arm from the elbow down was ripped from the rest of the mans body. The young figure threw the arm behind himself as the man's pain filled scream of agony echoed across the grounds.

The boy's attention snapped in the direction of the other men standing around him as they screamed and raised their weapons. A feral beast like roar ripped itself from the adolescents lungs as he stumbled back, his arms swinging limply as he stumbled, blood spilling down his body in thick torrents as his body was littered with bullets. The bullets burned his skin, searing his flesh and causing black smoke to rise from the wounds. He slumped over, his knees bent slightly as he merely stood there, blood pouring from his body to pool upon the ground. A few moments passed in silence, a few moments that felt like an eternity. The adolescents body began pushing the bullets from his flesh, the little silver objects dropping to the blood stained ground with a rather soggy sounding plop. The teens body began moving again, though his shoulders merely rose and fell as did his chest as he panted, pulling oxygen (even though it was unneeded) into his lungs. _This pain…this pain is un…unbearable! Make it stop! _He shook his head, clamping his eyes closed as more bloody tears slid down his already blood stained face. He rose a hand to his head and entangled his fingers in his hair, gritting his teeth. "I-it didn't kill it!" The adolescents eyes snapped open and he glared at the man who had yelled. "KILL IT!"

Gun fire echoed across the grounds of Hellsing soon followed by blood curdling screams. The young man zipped back and forth dodging as many bullets as he possibly could, but began finding it more and more difficult as the blood lost slowed him down considerably. _AND THESE BASTARDS WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! _He mentally screamed as he lunged at a man who turned from his previous position to aim his weapon on him, but not quick enough. The adolescent latched onto the man and managed to not only decapitate him but also rip his arms from his torso and remove his torso from his hips. He pushed off, jumping over the body as blood sprouted up from the separated limbs which soon fell to the ground. The teen landed and was immediately pelted with bullets, sending him flying backwards off of his feet. Bullets after bullets were embedded into his skull and soon he could no longer keep himself conscious, and thankfully welcomed oblivion.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it is short, but it was necessary.


End file.
